War Forgotten Memories
by EdgeMaster025
Summary: L'Arachel always hated war. It disgusted her to her very marrow. But one of her allies from the war has stuck in her mind, though as no more than a simple fantasy. He might have a peaceful side, if only L'Arachel had seen it...


A/N: I started writing this fic because I noticed a stark lack of EphraimxL'Arachel fanfiction on the net that I could find. And I aim to change that! It is with this in mind that I write this story, hoping it sparks interest in others to help develop this pairing! (Remember, L'Arachel's a bit cracked in the head so she might be really good in bed~)

Oh. And because time has passed since the end of the War of 803 in Magvel, L'Arachel and Ephraim might be slightly OOC. So please bear with it.

* * *

War-Forgotten Memories

**Chapter One: A Young Woman's Fancy**

_Just west of the Rausten border, on route to Renais, year 804_

Princess L'Arachel liked Renais. It was a land in a state of reconstruction after a grievous betrayal. L'Arachel liked just about everything about the country: its people, its history, its beauty... and most especially the twins.

Eirika and Ephraim. Ironic, really, that she should meet two of her closest friends during war, which she despised, and had sought for nothing more than to end.

That end came about a year ago, when the twins destroyed the wretched Demon King, Fomortiis. Such a shame that they had lost _their_ best friend, Prince Lyon of Grado, to this conflict. He was the innocent death necessary to bring such a monstrosity to its demise. Innocence always had to be destroyed to vanquish evil, and in this case, Lyon happened to be the manifestation of such. In a morbid sort of way, L'Arachel was glad Lyon had been killed, if only for that reason.

But ah, her mind strayed again. Renais. Considering it Rausten's sister nation, she volunteered to go. Not alone, of course. Mansel saw to it that Dozla, her loyal companion, went with her.

"So, lookin' forward to seein' Renais, Lady L'Arachel?" asked her bearded guard.

"Yes, I am, Dozla!" she chipperly replied. "It'll be a fun trip, too, now that the vile monsters that once beseiged our land have been banished!"

Dozla polished his battle axe as he walked. A clean weapon was a happy weapon. And a happy weapon serves his master loyally.

"No doubt! But still, I must bring my axe to defend you, in case some unforseen annoyances arise, eh?"

L'Arachel waggled her finger. "My good man, I doubt I will require such assistance. I can cast the holiest of light magic to fend off any would-be assailant!" She chuckled. "I have no illusions as to your ability and prowess, Dozla, rest assured. I would have brought your for the good company!"

Dozla just laughed heartily. That would be just like his Lady.

L'Arachel continued her musing about Renais. Eirika, she was told, served as Ephraim's queen in the absence of a bride. Local consorts didn't seem to interest him, and Tana of Frelia, the public favorite, had wed a Grado soldier she'd fought alongside with. So Ephraim remained unmarried, though his subjects spread many rumors. A few had surfaced that Ephraim would marry his twin sister.

L'Arachel wasn't sure where she stood on that idea, should it become reality. She liked both Ephraim and Eirika, and had to admit, Eirika was a perfect match for Ephraim. But Rausten's religious teachings forbade incestuous relationships, and as a woman of the church, in line to take her uncle's seat as ruler of the Rausten theocracy, like it or not, L'Arachel had to maintain her public image. She would have to support the twins' marriage, if it happened, in silence.

But of course it was just rumor. Who knows what King Ephraim had in mind?

"Are you excited to invite His Highness to Rausten's trust ceremony?" asked Dozla. "Ephraim and Mansel will renew the vows of peace between the two nations, and since Ephraim only recently became king..."

"I am, Dozla," said L'Arachel, nodding. "I've liked Ephraim since I met him. He's a good leader, and a fine man." L'Arachel realized something. Her most prominent, prevalent image of Ephraim in her mind remained that of him in battle wielding his lance, in almost a primal, feral state. She despised war and everything that had to do with it. But that image... Ephraim looked to her so...

_No._ She shook her head. _I must not allow myself to succumb to that. War is immoral._

So L'Arachel tried her hardest to imagine Ephraim in his robes of state.

Elegant, in control... confident... fierce... protec--

L'Arachel mentally kicked herself. Battle Ephraim won out once again. What was wrong with her?

"L'Arachel?" Ephraim seemed to say, his voice velvety, wrapping her in its silky blue velvet. Blue, just like his amazing hair. An odd rush of heat flowed up L'Arachel, spreading from her hips to her head.

"Wa ha ha ha ha!" Ephraim laughed heartily.

L'Arachel screamed, scared to death, and Ephraim was instantly replaced with Dozla's visage.

"Wh-what happened?" she asked in a panic.

"You stroked off there for a minute, L'Arachel!" Dozla laughed some more. "Pray tell what you were thinking about?"

"Ephraim," she answered without thinking. Fearing an assumption, she corrected herself, "A-about his... kingship. Just a passing thought."

"My lady, I didn't need... clarification," said Dozla, suspecting the true nature of her thoughts. Or maybe L'Arachel was just paranoid. "But no matter! It does not concern me, yes?"

L'Arachel turned away to hide her rosy cheeks. "R-right." She readjusted herself on her horse. "Onward to Renais."

* * *

A/N: Well there you go. Chapter one complete. Yes, L'Arachel is attracted physically to Battle Ephraim as I've termed him.

Think about it. A lance, like many weapons, is phallic in nature~

Anyways, here's to a glorious future of EphraimxL'Arachel fiction!!


End file.
